Snowed in
by Arch Villain
Summary: When Leo and Aeris get snowed into their apartment, they are forced to live on what they have. Christmas arrives and... well, anything could happen. Updates coming sooner.
1. Day One

Snowed In

Day One

The door to Aeris' apartment swung open abruptly, and a bulky figure trudged in along with the frigid air, sending shivers up her spine. The figure itself appeared to be covered in cloth, with several strips descending from its neck. Aeris' eyes widened slightly as the creature groaned and ambled toward her. She quickly scrambled backward, falling off her chair and quickly shifting backward, pressing her back against the wall. Her eyes widened further and her face took to that of pure horror as the thing closed in on her. Obviously noticing she was afraid, the mass let out a worried groan and waved its arms back and forth in front of its chest before turning around and pointing its finger toward a knot at the back of its head. Reluctantly she stood up and grabbed the strip holding the knot. Pulling it and feeling the knot loosen, she clenched her eyes shut, expecting to see a gruesome creature before her. Cracking an eye open, all she saw was the head of…

Leo.

Opening her eyes, she gave her roommate a strong backhand before settling back at her computer.

"Ow, Aeris! The fuck was that for?" "for scaring the living crap out of me, Leo."

Sliding the rest of the heavy winter gear off, he spoke up. "Well, it's not my fault it's at Sub-Zero temperatures out there!" "Speaking of which, close the door please. Snow is starting to get in the house."

Quickly obliging her, he took the seat next to her and set a large crate on the counter. "besides, the only reason I went out was to pick up all this for you. What the hell do you need all this stuff for, anyway? Extra food, Water, and all this alcohol. And especially this." He dangled a small bag filled with a finely ground green substance. He stashed it away with other bags just like it in a drawer next to the sink. "just extra supplies, Leo. In case we get snowed in." "But more catnip? Seriously, we already have like, forty pounds!" "fine, if you don't want any, just more for me."

"Point taken. Besides, I also got you… These!" in his hand, he held several new video games.

"Oh my god, Leo, how did you get these? Final fantasy fourteen isn't even out yet!" "Let's just say I have an old friend who works at square enix. Besides, it was for someone special." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the shower. Blushing lightly, she set the new games next to their consoles. She honestly loved that man. Slipping out of her day clothes, she tossed them in the laundry before slipping on her pink pajamas before settling into their shared bed. Her room had been forsaken because they always ended up sleeping in the same bed. Whether it was because of a nightmare, or thunder or she was just lonely or cold, they always slept in the same bed. Compromising with Leo was not easy, but it worked out. The room still remained its deep blue, with the pink skull overlay that usually resided in her room. The softness of the pink against the sharp edge of the blue gave the room a calming feeling. Grabbing her PsP, she awaited Leos return from the shower.

Letting the hot streams of water cascade down his being, Leo felt his stiff muscles slowly relaxing from the days stress. Whoever said that cats hated water had obviously not met this one. Rubbing out one of his knots, Leo lamented on his relationship with the pink haired cat he lived with. Aeris was one of the most violent, and most caring, people he had ever met. And she herself, he really hit the jackpot with her. Out of all the possible roommates, he ended up with the most beautiful cat a man could dream for. And that fur pattern, dear god, she was lucky. Not to mention the hourglass shape of her body…

He let out a groan. He had to stop thinking about Aeris, no matter how sexy she was. He was starting to get hard, and if that wasn't gone by the time he was out of the shower, he and Aeris were going to have major _implications,_ and then neither of them would get a good nights sleep. Quickly drying and de-frizzing himself, he leisurely made his way back to their bedroom. Knocking on the door, he noticed that the door simply pushed open. Inside, he found Aeris fast asleep with her PsP in her hands. Quickly flicking the power switch, he set it on the bedside table before crawling in next to her. She curled up into his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Day Two

Snowed In

Day Two

Aeris woke to find herself in a quite comfortable position. She was snuggled into Leo's chest, straddling him tightly. Finding it warm underneath the covers, she buried her face into the chest of her feline companion. The groan that vibrated through the chest of the being below her drew her attention upward. Leo was lazily staring at her with one eye. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" A small smirk crossed his lips as he sat up with a mighty yawn. Aeris now felt she was ever so _slightly_ out of place. She released her hold on Leo's chest and tumbled back onto the soft bed, laughing quietly. "That didn't work out quite as planned." He gave an acknowledging yawn before turning his head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. Suddenly His eyes widened, and he slowly turned back to Aeris.

"Aeris, do you know what day it is?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's Monday."

"Oh Shit!"

Quickly jumping off the bed, Aeris ran to the shower with lightning speed.

Leo gave a light chuckle at his roommates rash actions before getting out of bed and heading to his closet. "blue shirt, tan pants, blue shirt, tan pants, blue shirt and tan pants! Let's mix it up a little!" He laughed excitedly at his own joke, and then slipped into his regular attire before securing his collar and bell to his neck. Grabbing his D.S., he began a game of scribblenauts. After a while, the water stopped and Aeris came out in her usual garb, plus a thick scarf. "alright, let's go Leo. Scott's expecting us soon." "alright." Opening the door, Leo was quickly buried under a small mountain of white powder. Leo poked his head up. "Yeah, about that…" "We're snowed in!" Leo gave a nervous nod, preparing himself for an angry blow. When none came, Leo reluctantly opened his eyes only to find Aeris Standing there, dumbstruck. "Well, Shit." Aeris sighed and rubbed her temples. "Leo, get that snow out of here before it soaks into the carpet." Leo quickly did as he was told before taking a seat next to her on their couch. "Well, only one thing to do now." Leo picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., switching it to a weather channel. Almost immediately a hyperactive cat appeared on-screen. "This week Toronto's facing one of the worst snowstorms we've seen in over a decade! There are reports of houses being buried in snow all over the city!" Snapping his baton to several places on the maps behind him, he added, "These places are the ones being affected the most. Now, studies show that…" The man on the T.V. droned on, filling their heads with useless information about the ongoing snowstorm. "Aeris, those areas he pointed to… we live in one of those districts, don't we?" Aeris only gave a nod of grim acknowledgement. Leo set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna go ration our food, okay?" She set her own hand atop his, gazing into his eyes understandingly as he went to complete his task. Leo set to the kitchen with clipboard in hand.

While Leo was in the kitchen, carefully cataloguing their food supply, Aeris sat idly on the couch, flicking through the T.V. channels, Finally settling for a show on G-4. She smiled and laughed at Daniel Tosh's usual rants. "Well," Leo finally said, "Accounting for 2,000 calories a day, plus running water, we have enough to last us about a month." She smiled weakly at him, silently thanking him for the good news. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her and pulling a blanket over the both of them. Both situating themselves comfortably, Leo picked up the remote and turned the television down a couple notches. Aeris laid her head on Leo's lap, Silently enjoying the television show. When Leo began stroking her ears, she pushed her head into his ministrations, mewling quietly. Leo smirked when she slowly drifted off to sleep in his lap. Grabbing a goose-down pillow, he carefully placed it under her head and made his way to what used to be Aeris' room. Slowly walking into her room, his fingers easily found the light switch by her door; he had come here so many times that it was ingrained into his memory.

Her room held quite a different look now, almost foreboding. Tall boxes almost filled the room, filled to the brim with videogames and consoles of days past. Making his way carefully through the rubble, he found a small square of empty space. Inhaling deeply, he could still recognize the scent of Aeris behind the musk of the unused items. Moving aside a Final Fantasy 7 cutout, he came to the area he was looking for. A practical mountain of swords. He had moved his stash of videogame replica swords to her room when she had forsaken it, and they had begun to share a room. 'It was a waste of space,' she said. 'And besides, we've been living together practically our whole lives, so what difference would it make if we shared close quarters with one another?'. She had a point, and he didn't complain. Shifting aside the massive form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, he came across a brown package. Unwrapping the brown paper from the oddly shaped package, he smiled. The Red Queen, in all of her wrathful glory. Leo was happy that this had come in the mail just before the snow in, or he would have been S.O.L. for a Christmas present. Grabbing an engraving tool, he set to work on the blade with his finest writing. Satisfied with his work, he gently set the blade into the satin red box, he carefully set the lid before tying a silken pink ribbon around it.


	3. Day Three

Snowed In

Day Three

Aeris awoke to an utter darkness. It swelled around her, consuming everything before her eyes and beyond. Only a small sliver of light remained, and it emanated from a crack in the door to their shared room. Her natural night vision adjusted accordingly, making everything out to be basked in a dim light. Reluctantly she tossed the thick blanket to the side and stumbled awkwardly toward the door. Peering through the door, she saw Leo laying on the bed, completely absorbed in his D.S. She silently slipped inside, grabbing a bokken from the corner of the room. Stealthily she crept up behind him, and raised it above her head. Bringing the practice sword down like the object of judgment she saw it to be, she was fairly surprised when his hand shot up and intercepted the incoming blow. Articulately flipping it in his hand, he pressed the wooden edge of the sword to her neck. "You know, Aeris, It isn't nice to sneak up on people, especially with the intent to beat them." She stood still, at a loss for words. "I… But… Wha?" He flashed her a quick grin. "Believe it or not, Aeris, I actually keep tabs on my surroundings." He nodded toward his D.S. Aeris, upon closer inspection, realized that the inner camera of his gaming device was pointed in her direction. She glared at Leo as he replaced the bokken to Its resting place. "So, mind telling me why you came in here with the intent to give me a concussion?" "You left me on the couch!" He shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you." "Why!" "Because you're cute when you're sleeping." The retort readied to launch out her mouth stopped dead in its tracks when she heard that sentence leave his lips. "What did you just say?" "I said you're cute when you sleep." Aeris felt like her brain had stopped working, like the input didn't make sense. "One more time, please?" He grasped her shoulders and shook her. "I said YOU. ARE. CUTE. You're cute, Aeris, especially when you're not about to hit me." Suddenly it clicked, and her brain was back to normal. "And you're cute when you're not pissing me off." She pecked him on the cheek and ran off to the shower. Leo rubbed the spot where his roommate had kissed him. "Damn, I love that woman."

**About an hour later… **

The bath had felt wonderful. Nothing like a bath to relieve tension. Running a brush through her long pink hair, she looked in the mirror. She hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair, now kept neatly behind her head with a red ribbon, was waist length. Her general appearance was generally the same, though she felt her breasts had grown slightly. She had grown a few inches, and that was an accomplishment. Grabbing a fine haired brush, she set to her fur.

Leo was on the couch. And enjoying it. Any respite from his roommate was welcome. Being an emotional outlet hurt. A LOT. She hurt him physically and emotionally, but it was worth it to be her friend. She would often come home a steaming mess, fury and rage oozing out her pores, waiting to come home to her feline punching bag. But there were also the times when she would come home crying, rushing to him and cooing in his arms, just dumped by some jerk who dated her for her looks. Emotional nonsense aside, Leo picked up his roommates PsP. While he himself never invested in a playstation portable, playing Aeris' was sufficient. He especially enjoyed this Blazblue game. Score attack mode was a nuisance, but the enjoyment of entering his initials above hers was a reward that far outweighed the process. In his pajamas, he didn't really have anything better to do anyway, so he waited for Aeris to come out and see his amazing prowess.

Aeris, sliding into some pajama bottoms and a tank top, sauntered lithely into the living room. "Whatcha' doin'?" "Beating your high score." "No way!" She snatched her gaming device away from him and quickly scanned the screen, and noticed the initials L.L.3 stood above hers or A.B.C. The fact her initials spelled that still amused her to no end, but this was serious business. Nobody beat her high scores. NOBODY. Period. End of story. This was a serious offense that was to be dealt with immediately.

"How'd you do it?" he shrugged. "I dunno. It just kinda… happened." "Bullshit." "Really? I was unaware of the cow in our apartment." "Unlimited form, cheat codes, how'd you do it?" he smiled a devious smile at her. "Come over here and you might just find out." She took a step toward him. A step. That was as far as she got before his arms caught hold of her waist and pulled her to him. Setting her in a sitting position on his lap, he set his chin on her shoulder. "Well, I used this guy and..."

General-type-story-break

Leo and Aeris sat cross-legged in front of the T.V., enthralled completely in their game. A loud cry of 'DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS' erupted from the screen, signaling Aeris' defeat. "Goddamnit, this is why I never play fighting games!" "If not that, what about this?" Leo produced a copy of Halo: Reach from their stockpile of games. Aeris shrugged, but put the game in anyway. _A couple rounds of online slayer and…_


	4. Day Three The Contiuance

Aeris was cornered.

Even in video games, this was never a good situation. Firing her Olympia, the shotgun shell took out the first wave of attacking zombies. The second wave was waiting readily behind the first. Switching to her Kommando, she opened a large volley of automatic fire. Leo, just relieved of his own predicament, blew the brains off the undead attackers with his M16-A4, and set to the rest with his bowie knife.

"Goddamnit, Aeris, I told you we have to keep running the lap," A fresh splatter of clotted blood covered his shirt. "Otherwise this will keep happening!" She gritted her teeth. "Don't you think I know that, dumbass?" She dislodged her clip. "Reloading!" "Got you covered!" He let open yet another volley of hot lead as she put in a fresh clip. "I just got caught with my pants down, okay!" "Hmm…" He paused for a moment, the impending zombie horde no longer coming at them in waves. "Your pants down… I think I like the sound of that." He cracked her an impish smile. She conked her wiseass teammate on the head and shot the singular remaining undead in the legs, effectively immobilizing it.

"Leo, I'm tired of fighting zombies. Put on something to watch." He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

They were both tired. They had just gone through a five hour streak of power-leveling, in basically every game they owned. No enemy was spared, no boss left undefeated. This was, as is understood by all gamers, extremely testing. He put on Netflix and went to their room. Aeris stared after him expectantly. "What are you getting?" He smiled. "Come now, Aeris. You know both of us better than that." She gave him a cockeyed glance. "You really don't expect us to do nothing while watching a crappy T.V. show, do you?" He emerged from the room with a dime bag and rolling paper.

"Got a light?" She nodded and tossed him a pink zippo, inlaid with drawings of skulls.

Rolling the marijuana joint with practiced ease, Leo snapped open the zippo, and struck a flame. Lighting the end of the joint, he inhaled the sickly sweet smoke it expunged before handing it off to Aeris. She inhaled the smoke and smiled as Mary Jane began to do her work. Curls of good feeling began to spread from her lungs, slowly clouding her senses until her limbs were buzzing. The feeling slowly started drifting upward, and she began to feel giddy as the sensation reached her brain. She exhaled with a happy sigh, the smoke floating with no real sense of direction, adding to the musk of the room. "This is..." She paused searching for the right words. "Magnificent. Where'd you pick up this stuff?" He smiled, exhaling more of the smoke. "It's some of Krug's stash. Picked it up for a pretty penny." He inhaled the smoke again. "Heeeyy!" She whined at him, making a grab for the joint. "You've gotta shaarrree!" He relented, giving up the makeshift cigarette." The stuff's way strong. Being a demon and all, not all stuff can affect him." He gave a crooked, sideways smile. "Let's watch something."

He flicked upwards, cycling through 'Recommended'

"Let's watch…" He paused, inhaling thoughtfully from the joint. "Strait Jacket."

"No Way!" She inhaled, simultaneously stealing the controller from him. "We're gonna watch Sky Crawlers." And yet again, he refuted her.

"Strait Jacket is awesome!" "Still doesn't outbalance Sky Crawlers." "Why Not?" Now **he** was doing the whining. "Because, Sky Crawlers is emotionally deep." Again he inhaled from the joint. "And Strait Jacket isn't?" She paused for a moment. "Well…" "And besides, it carries with it the potential for _Fanfiction._" The carrot he dangled in front of her was beginning to take effect. "But…" He was absolutely going to hate himself afterward. "I'll do whatever you want for an hour." Yep. Definitely hated himself for that. "Hmm…" He definitely did NOT like that eye she was giving him. "Tempting, but we'll have to wait until after the movie, now won't we." She licked her lips. He started the show.

"Yes…" he remembered that look and shuddered. "We will."

P.S.

If you ever get the chance to watch either Strait Jacket or The Sky Crawlers, please do. They rank High in my favorite anime movies.


	5. Day Three Afterward

The truck drove off to the demon site, with the sorcerist, administrator, and demon girl in tow, and the credits rolled. Leo Gave a slow clap, and Aeris rolled her eyes. "Now that that's done…" She swung a leg over, straddling him. "I believe we have a bit of _slavery_ to attend to." She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. His hands ghosted up her thighs, rubbing soft circles before coming to rest at her waist. When they broke for air, She was flushed a dark pink. "You are going to be my toy for the next hour…"

And it's surreal.

Their bodies move sinuously together for the first time in weeks. It was a toy she wanted, and it was a toy she got. He provided for her lusts, asking for nothing in return.

She can't help but feel a little bit selfish.

He revels in the thickness of their sin, a feeling brought on by satisfying her needs. '_For something so decadent,' _ He thinks to himself,

'_It's surprisingly pure.' _

She wakes up in a glorious fog, encircled by the arms of her lover. She moved only to snuggle closer into his chest, and he groans his approval. The bed is soft around them, the covers warm.

What started off as the perfect night

Continued into the perfect morning

And may just continue into the perfect day.


	6. Day Four

Aeris woke drearily. Her senses were confounded by the absolute _warmness_ around her. It seemed to be everywhere, a soft, fluffy warm that engrossed her being. She tossed around a bit, finding nothing but the soft warm around her. Annoyed, she resolved to crack an eye open, a task made difficult by the afterglow. Finally aware of her surroundings, she discovered she was amidst the covers of her own bed. Inhaling deeply, she discovered a hint of something good, something _delicious,_ wafting through the air. Absentmindedly throwing on the first piece of clothing she found, she followed her nose to the kitchen. She curved the hallway into the kitchen, and was met by an all too pleasant sight. Leo was shirtless, cooking her breakfast. "Well, hello there, sleepy-head." He greeted her with a warm smile. He planted a kiss on her forehead and ushered her toward a seat. "Breakfast is almost done, and…" He kissed her again on the cheek. "You look fantastic in my shirt." Aeris pinched a small amount of the material and rolled it between her fingers. _Soft._ She brought the collar of the shirt to her nose and inhaled. A thick, musky odor pervaded her senses. She sighed and sat back in the chair. "So, what's for breakfast?" "Omelets." The answer came flatly as he piled the fluffy egg cushions onto plates.

She began shoveling in the food as soon as it was set before her. "Sho," she said through a mouthful of egg. "What are we doing today?" "Well," he chewed thoughtfully on his food. "Why don't we decide after breakfast?" She gave a small smile. He set his plate by the sink and walked over to the refrigerator.

"How 'bout some bloody Maries to start off the day, hmm?" She smiled warmly. "Sure."

And so they sat on the couch, red drinks in hand, coming to terms with the day.

"So…" She idly stirred her glass. "What do you wanna do?" "Well, we don't have many options, do we?" "Nope." "May as well have our own personal chrisma-" His thought was interrupted by a rather large '_THUNK'_ that resounded from the door. They both stared blankly at the door. _'THUNK' _the sound resounded again. Leo slowly lifted himself from the couch and walked to the door. Opening it, he was none too surprised to see a red, stubby _thing_, clad in winter gear, at his doorstep. "Uhh…" Krug was unsure of what to do with the image in front of him. Leo sighed. "Come in, Krug."

Making his way to the table, Krug sat down. Aeris offered a mug of wassail, which he readily accepted.

"So, what're you doing out here, eh?" "Krug was sent by Scott to get you for party." "Sounds about right. What's Scott doing?" Aeris set the steaming drink in front of him, which was promptly swallowed whole, including the mug. Aeris shrunk a little. "_the fuck…" _"The one thing on my mind Krug," He sipped his bloody mary. "Is, how you did you get through the massive blockade of snow in front of our house?" "Oh, that easy." "What?" "Krug is demon, right?" "Right." Leo wasn't following his train of thought. "Demons can breathe fire." "Ahh…" Aeris and Leo chimed simultaneously. Krug blew a puff of smoke out his nostril.

"So, when's this party of Scott's?" "Today." "Really?" "Yeah, in a few hours. Scott wanted me to," He raised his fingers into air quotes. "Get lazy ass bums to set up party." Leo looked to Aeris, whose forehead vein was throbbing out of proportion. "Does he deserve it?" "Yes, yes he does." "Violent beating it is, then." "What about a bea-" "Never you mind, Krug." He ushered the demon toward the door. "Just tell Scott we'll be there in about 45 minutes, okay?" "Okay…" Leo shut the door, leaned against it, and sunk to the floor. "Ugh…" "Yes, I know," Aeris said as she brushed her hair. "Visits from Krug are exhausting." "Little bastard ate my favorite mug." "Yeah…" Leo pushed himself off the floor and headed to their room. Flicking through his clothes, he picked out the cleanest of his azure wardrobe.

Reaching to the top of the closet, Leo pulled down a white cardboard box marked 'Christmas'. Putting on a Santa hat, he put it on and began searching for the other. Rifling through the mess of lights and ornaments, he felt something made of, roughly, the same material of the Santa hat. Pulling it out, he found himself face to face with a skimpy uniform. He began to drool as he remembered last Christmas, and the very, very _special _present he had gotten from Aeris. Breaking from his naughty thoughts, he rifled again through the box and this time, came up with the actual Santa hat. Draping the second hat over his shoulder, he set to the presents in the living room, gathering them in a large, very Santa like sack. Grabbing his own present out of the storage room, he felt satisfied with his work. Finishing his bloody Mary, he set his glass by the sink and waited for Aeris to come out. When in her winter gear, he tossed her the hat, and they set out for Scott's house.

A hop and a skip later, and they were a city block away.

"Heeeyy…" An oddly proportioned policeman had sighted them. "Ooh shit," Leo raised a hand to his face to avoid eye contact. "What is it?" "Schwartzen-cop." "Ohshit!" Aeris quickly closed off her vision, but it was too late. The insane cop was headed their way. They quickly conversed in hushed voices. "Hide!" "Where?" "The sack, hide in the sack!" "Wh-" He slapped a hand over her mouth. "I've got an idea." She silently slid into the Santa bag, not questioning Leo's most likely insane idea. The cop tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Don't I recognize you from somewhere?" "But of course you do, my boy!" Schwartzen-cop gasped the deepest gasp anyone had ever gasped. "OH. MYEEE. GAWD! It's Santee Claus!" "Yes, it is me, Scwartzen-cop!" Leo thanked Jesus that he had a velcro beard on hand. "Can I have one of my presents, Santee?" "Oh-ho-ho! No, you will have to wait for tomorrow, just like everyone else." "But…" His face took to that of an injured puppy. "I've been super duper good all year!" Leo shrugged. "Maybe I'd be more inclined if you were nicer to cats, mister cop." "Okaaay." He looked down and slinked off.

Aeris pushed her way out of the sack, "Ughh…" She dusted herself off. "It is INCREDIBLY dusty in there." Leo shrugged. "Hasn't been used in twelve months." "True." Leo once again heaved the bag of presents over his shoulder. "Let's make like a tree and get the fuck out of here before Artard-The-Cop realizes I wasn't really Santa." "Exactomundo. I'd say we have…" She glanced at her watch. "15 minutes before his teeny-tiny brain pieces it all together. A cat? I mean, seriously. I'd look more convincing in my sleep." "Well, I don't see you with any plans to fool the hell-bent-on-sending-us-to-prison policeman, do **you?**" "Point taken. Let's go and set up this god forsaken party of Scott's." Don't worry about it. I've got" He patted his pocket. "A secret weapon that will make this hell job a LOT easier." "What is it?" You'll have to wait." She shrugged.

_At Scott's House… _

Leo pounded firmly on the door of the apartment, sending vibrations deep through the thick cedar of the suite door. It swung open abruptly, connecting firmly with his face and sending him to the floor. Aeris, standing to the side, looked from Leo to the silhouetted figure standing in the doorway. Scott in the center of the doorway, arms across his chest, and a scowl on his face. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Leo coughed and wiped his face. "Says the man who updates every six months." "Touché, Leo. Come in."

Leo and Aeris entered the apartment suite, only to stop immediately to take in the absolute disarray of the room. Banners and streamers were scattered about, Christmas decorations covered the room, and someone had taken a bite out of the tree-top star. "By god Scott, you really did a number on this place." "Oh, don't thank me, Aeris, thank the destructive whirlwind known as _Alex Mercer._" He drew out the name, dreading it as he did so. The minute he finished the sentence, a small, destructive tornado of flesh and steel swung in, stopping to reveal a man in a leather jacket. "Did you say my name, Scott?" "Yes, Alex, but only in the most dreaded of ways." "But of course." "You see, this" He pointed a thumb at Mercer. "Is the kind of help I have to get when you don't show up on time."

"Oooh!" Alex had, apparently, discovered something shiny. He grabbed the Christmas ornament and his arm turned virus and consumed the purple orb. His eye turned purple and shiny. Amused with this fact, he went off to look into a mirror.

"So, is _that _the reason your house is the way it is?" "Yes." "Good thing I've got **this **then!" Leo pulled out the monkey paw, one finger unsnapped, from his pocket. "What the FUCK is that thing?" "A monkey's paw. It grants wishes." Scott nodded his understanding. "And I wish for…" The monkey's paw began to glow. "This apartment to be ready for a Christmas party of epic proportions!" The pinky finger of the paw snapped, and the apartment flashed a bright white. When the resulting explosion of light had dissuaded, the apartment was party status. Banners hung the walls, bowls of eggnog and punch lined tables filled with alcohol. Snacks lay piled up in Christmas themes, a snowman made of ice cream, a tower of treats; cookies and cupcakes lined in massive towers. The tree was lined with presents, and the star stood proud and tall, wholly intact.

Leo stood proud of his work.

"What does that leave us, 2 hours until the party starts? 

-Authors Note-

I know, Alex may seem a little out of character, but that is because I kind of twisted him into me. I needed some influence in the story, and also to reference the fact that they live with video game characters. Next chapter is the Christmas party! See you then!


	7. Up For Adoption

Okay, I'm going to feel like a lazy bastard for this, but here it goes anyway. To my many adoring fans (all seven of you), I'm posting this chapter to tell everyone this is up for adoption. The snowed in thing was a passing thing, a flare that I had back in the winter when relevant source material was all around me. Unfortunately, this is no longer the case. This thing has been fermenting in my mind, and I know I should update it, and yet I never can. I'm working on so many other things – OCTs, artwork, new stories (a new VG cats one among them) and school all combined have made working on this thing really difficult.

So… yeah.

At any rate, the first one to Private message my profile about this adoption will get sole ownership of this. I'll send you the original files for this thing – proto-chapters, drafts, and the chapter I didn't include because I went with a different direction with the story, yeah. So, if you want all those things, just send me a message. If you don't want anything to do with those, I'll send you the final drafts and the unenclosed chapter.

First come first serve. That's all I've got to say.

Peace.


	8. Taken!

Okay, I'm going to feel like a lazy bastard for this, but here it goes anyway. To my many adoring fans (all seven of you), I'm posting this chapter to tell everyone this is up for adoption. The snowed in thing was a passing thing, a flare that I had back in the winter when relevant source material was all around me. Unfortunately, this is no longer the case. This thing has been fermenting in my mind, and I know I should update it, and yet I never can. I'm working on so many other things – OCTs, artwork, new stories (a new VG cats one among them) and school all combined have made working on this thing really difficult.

So… yeah.

At any rate, the first one to Private message my profile about this adoption will get sole ownership of this. I'll send you the original files for this thing – proto-chapters, drafts, and the chapter I didn't include because I went with a different direction with the story, yeah. So, if you want all those things, just send me a message. If you don't want anything to do with those, I'll send you the final drafts and the unenclosed chapter.

First come first serve. That's all I've got to say.

Peace.


End file.
